codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arturia Pendragon (Broken Blade)
“Well, here’s a thing, I look before me and all I see is an ass weasel!" Arturia Pendragon Saber (セイバー, Seibā?) is one of the main characters of Fate/Zero ''and one of the three main heroines of ''Fate/stay night. She is the Saber-class Servant of Kiritsugu Emiya in the Fourth Holy Grail War and Shirou Emiya in the Fifth. She is the main protagonist in the Fate/Stay Night and Code Geass crossover Code Geass: Broken Blade. Character Outline Arturia Pendragon is the true identity of the legendary King Arthur. She was conceived in Uther's old age when he fell in love with Igraine, begging Merlin for one night with her. Uther was devastated upon learning Arturia's gender, but Merlin said that the King's gender didn't matter because he had created her to be King. Only Arturia could remove the Sword of Choosing from the Stone as the Rightful King of Britannia, much to Aldwin Vi Britannia's anger and dismay. She ruled Britannia, known as the Kingdom of Lgores, for 10 years after 10 years of constant war to claim the country as its rightful king. The Kingdom of Logres fell into civil war and chaos after Lancelot's affair with Guinevere was revealed, along with Mordred's rebellion while Arturia was away on Crusade. She fought in the Fourth Holy Grail War portrayed in Fate/Zero and in the Fifth Holy Grail War based on the Unlimited Blade Works route. She is brought back to the world when the Britannians awakened her in the cave in Gwynedd, capturing her and bringing her before Emperor Charles Zi Britannia. He offers her a chance to join him which she refuses. She suffers torture at the hands of Luciano Bradley but is rescued by the Black Knights. She promises to obliterate Britannia. she stays in Lelouch Vi Britannia's house, Lelouch tells Nunnally she's a friend of their late mother. She discovers Aldwin's twisted her history and legacy to make her into a racist precursor to "Saint" Charles Darwin. He also appointed himself her successor. She secretly blames herself for what Britannia has become even though none of it was her doing. She dislikes Lelouch's ruthless tactics as Zero because he reminds her of Kiritsugu, but she is drawn to him because of the soft side he shows to his sister, contrasting Aldwin, who only cared for himself. She is attracted to him because he is the image of Aldwin Vi Britannia, whom she loved even if she could never voice it to him during her lifetime because she could not live as a person as King Arthur. She slowly grows to trust Lelouch and pledges her sword to him. She revealed her true identity to the Britannians during the battle for Narita, wiping out half of Princess Cornelia's army with one swing of Excalibur. Her feelings for Lelouch are complicated because of her relationship with Aldwin Vi Britannia. She has difficulty distinguishing the two as they share the same face. She is drawn to Lelouch because of his good traits but cannot bring herself to confess her love for him to his face, believing that he will be flippant towards it, just like his attitude towards everything else concerning her. Personality Arturia Pendragon is a kind and caring person. She always shows concern for others. She is brave and daring, surprising those around her. She is well-spoken and eloquent, having spent her life around nobility, she uses her charisma to compel those around her to follow her advice. She is very chivalrous, having been the King of Chivalry, she still practices it in the modern era, much to the consternation of the Britannians who merely go through the motions of it rather than truly follow its path. She cannot stand insults to her pride or when she is mocked. she often argues with Lelouch because of his disbelief in her and his constant teasing of her, which began as mockery when he did not know who she was. Her anger and hatred for Britannia are what drive her to ally with Lelouch. She does not let it show often, but Lelouch has seen it in private. Abilities She is charismatic and personable, easily winning people over to her cause. She is well-spoken and good with words, speaking eloquently in front of others. She is a cunning strategist, able to lead armies of men into battle. She works well with others, like Shirou and Rin on the battlefield. She is a master strategist, able to defeat the Britannians at Narita with just the Black Knights. She wields the Holy Sword Excalibur, her Noble Phantasm, she is able to use it to decimate the Britannian armies at Narita with just one swing. She also possesses Avalon, the healing scabbard which makes her immortal when she uses it. Relationships Relationship With Lelouch Arturia's relationship with Lelouch was strained in the beginning due to his disbelief in Arthurian lore. He slowly warmed up to her and she no longer felt uncomfortable spending time with him. Due to his resemblance to Aldwin X, Arturia is troubled by her feelings for him, while she has never vocally admitted to loving him, secretly loved him but could not act on it due to her position as King. Her feelings for Lelouch are complex and while she is attracted to him, she fears he will break her heart due to his flippant nature when it comes to what she says to him. Relationship with Shirou Emiya Shirou was her first Master in the Fifth Holy Grail War and she still holds him in high regard. She still enjoys his cooking and will fight alongside him in battle, trusting him to watch her back since his skills as a mage have improved. Relationship With Rin Tohsaka Arturia still has a close relationship with Rin since she was her second Master in the Fifth Holy Grail. She greeted Rin with a hug upon her recovery. She trusts Rin as she trusts Shirou because of their battles together in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Code Geass: Broken Blade Characters